The Bonehunters/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Bonehunters in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. A * Able, 14th Army * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste Edur * Ampelas, an Eleint * Apsalar, an assassin * Artara, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Avower, a retired torturer of Ugarat B * Balgrid, 14th Army * Balm, Sergeant, 14th Army * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek * Barathol Mekhar, a blacksmith * Bell, 14th Army * Bellig Harn, 14th Army * Blistig, Fist, Malazan division commander * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, 14th Army * Boatfinder, Leader of an Anibar tribe * Borduke, Sergeant, 14th Army * Bottle, 14th Army * Bowl, 14th Army * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, 14th Army * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool, Twin to Touchy * Bult, a Wickan ghost * Burnt, 14th Army C * Chaur, a villager * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Second in Command to Leoman of the Flails of the rebellion * Cord, Sergeant, 14th Army * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, also known as The Rope * Crump, 14th Army * Curdle, a spirit * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Cuttle, 14th Army D * Darpareth Vayd, Trade Mistress, Trygalle Trade Guild * Deadsmell, Corporal, 14th Army * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal of the First Empire * Dujek Onearm, Commander of Onearm's Host * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard E * Ebron, 14th Army * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Eloth, an Eleint * Ephras, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild F * Faradan Sort, Captain, 14th Army * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Fenar, a villager * Fiddler/Strings, Sergeant, 14th Army * Filiad, a villager * Flashwit, 14th Army * Futhgar, a Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt, 14th Army * Ganath, a Jaghut * Ganoes Stabro Paran, Malazan Captain, Master of the Deck of Dragons * Gesler, Sergeant, 14th Army * Greyfrog, a demon * Guano, 14th Army * Grub, a foundling * Gumble, critic of the artist Ormulogun * Gupp, 14th Army H * Hanno, 14th Army * Harbyn, Corporal, 14th Army * Havok, a Jhag horse, ridden by Karsa Orlong * Hayrith, a villager * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Hedge, a Bridgeburner spirit * Hellian, a sergeant in the city of Kartool * Hubb, Corporal, 14th Army * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host I-J * Ibb, 14th Army * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Icarium, a Jhag * Inashan, Captain of the Ugarat City Guards * Ipshank, infamous healer (referred to only)The Bonehunters, Chapter 20 * Iskaral Pust, a High Priest of Shadow * Jhelim, a villager * Jump, 14th Army K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Kalse, an Eleint * Karpolan Demesand, Merchant-Mage, Trygalle Trade Guild * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * Keneb, Fist, Malazan division commander * Kindly, Captain, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * Koryk, 14th Army * Kruppe, mastermind of Darujhistan, (in flashback) * Kulat, a villager L * Laseen, Empress of the Malazan Empire * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Limp, 14th Army * Lobe, 14th Army * L'oric, a High Mage of the rebellion * Lostara Yil, aide to Pearl * Lutes, 14th Army M * Madan'tul Rada, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Manask, companion of Ipshank (referred to only) * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Masan Gilani, 14th Army * Maybe, 14th Army * Mayfly, 14th Army * Mebra, a spy master in Seven Cities * Minala, commander of the Company of Shadow * Moak, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mogora, a D'ivers * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass bonecaster * Mosel, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mud, 14th Army * Mule, mule ridden by Iskaral Pust N * Nether, a Wickan witch with the Malazan Army * Nil, a Wickan warlock with the Malazan Army * Nisstar, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Nok, Admiral of the Imperial Fleet * Noto Boil, company cutter (healer) in Onearm's Host * Nulliss, a villager O * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass * Ormulogun, an artist P * Pearl, a Claw * Pella, 14th Army * Pores, Lieutenant, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army Q * Queen of Dreams * Quick Ben, High Mage in the Fourteenth Army R * Ramp, 14th Army * Reem, Corporal, 14th Army * Roach, Hengese lapdog, 14th Army * Robello, 14th Army * Rove, 14th Army * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, 14th Army * Rythe Bude, a Fist in Onearm's Host S * Saltlick, 14th Army * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Sands, 14th Army * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock * Scant, 14th Army * Scillara, refugee from Raraku * Sedara Orr, Client, Trygalle Trade Guild * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow * Shard, Corporal, 14th Army, brother of Sinn * Shortnose, 14th Army * Sinn, 14th Army * Smiles, 14th Army * Sobelone, Sergeant, 14th Army * Soldier of High House Death * Sorrit, an Eleint * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Stacker, Corporal, 14th Army * Stebar, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Stormy, Corporal, 14th Army * Storuk, a villager * Stuk, a villager * Sweetcreek, a Captain in Onearm's Host T * Taffo, 14th Army * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Tak, an armourer in Malaz CityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22 ♦ * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the the Nameless Ones * Tarr, Corporal, 14th Army * Tavore, Adjunct, commander of the Fourteenth Army * Tavos Pond, 14th Army * Taxilian, an interpreter * Tayschrenn, Malazan High Mage * Telorast, a spirit * Temul, Fist, Malazan division commander * Tene Baralta, Fist, Malazan division commander * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, 14th Army * Throatslitter, 14th Army * Thyrss, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Toles, 14th Army * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool, Twin to Brethless * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Truth, 14th Army * Tugg, Sergeant, 14th Army * Tulip, Corporal, 14th Army U-V * The Unbound, seven T'lan Imass of High House of Chains * Urb, a city guard in Kartool * Urdan, a villager * Urko Crust, member of the Old Guard * Uru Hela, 14th Army * Varat Taun, captain under command of Twilight (Yan Tovis) W * Widdershins, 14th Army X-Y-Z * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda, commander of Letherii forces * Yorad, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Bonehunters